


A Fire Within My Soul.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: Barry Allen Week 2019 (May) [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Barry Allen Week 2019, Dragon Leonard Snart, Dragon Lisa Snart, Dragon Mick Rory, Happy Ending, Human Barry Allen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Beta Read, Starvation, Swearing, We need soap, a lot of swearing, baweek 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Barry Allen Week 2019 - Day 3: Fantasy/Mythology.A dragon was something very rare, that any magic creatures researcher would die just to see one. They were seen on the sky, but they very rarely were near humans, and that’s why the brunette hadn’t expected to bump into one.





	A Fire Within My Soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So here we go again! *wink wink*
> 
> I hope you like this fic~ It's my first time writing only Mick/Barry, so don't be too hard with me, please~
> 
> Hey, psst, canthelpmyselves, I hope you love this work owo <3  
> And I hope you two get better soon, TheRedHarlequin and blueelvewithwings! <3

Barry Allen was a magic user. Among humans it wasn’t habitual, but it wasn’t the strangest thing that someone could witness. A dragon, on the other hand, was something very rare, that any magic creatures researcher would die just to see one. They were seen on the sky, but they very rarely were near humans, and that’s why the brunette hadn’t expected to bump into one.

He was walking through the forest next his village looking for some ingredients for his spells when he spotted an animal laying on the ground. It was the size of a wolf, so Barry approached it carefully until he was close enough to distinguish what that creature was.

The brunette was going to turn around and go back to his town, not wanting the dragon to attack him, but was stopped by a whine. Everybody knew that those animals were dangerous and unpredictable, but when Barry got a closer look at it, he realized that it didn’t look good.

The poor animal looked like it was dehydrated and too thin. The brunette also noted that it was a lot smaller than the stories said, so it was probably a young dragon.

Barry stared with worry at the red creature and looked around to see if there was any sign of its mother. He couldn’t spot any, and by the looks of it, it seemed like the animal had been there for days.

The human knew it was a stupid choice, but he walked until he was right next to the dragon and knel by his side. If he was able to save it, at least it would have another chance to grow up and live its life.

“I know you don’t know me and you probably aren’t going to be happy, but you need to drink.” Barry took out of his bag a canteen he always carried, just in case he spent too long out of his house, and moved it in front of the dragon. “There’s water here. I have more at home, and I have also food. And why on Earth am I asking you to come with me? You probably don’t understand what I’m saying.”

The red animal growled at him but grabbed the canteen with its clawed paws and started to drink. Within a minute there wasn’t a single drop of water left and the dragon looked like he was mad because of that.

“I bet you’re too weak right now to move, so I’ll take you home.” The brunette spoke, even though it as useless saying things out loud. “Just stay still and don’t worry, okay?”

Barry created a magic bubble around the creature and started walking to his town. The red animal got startled by that, but he was probably too tired to fight and just got comfortable.

On his way home, the human used the same trick to haunt a couple of bunnies and when they were finally in Barry’s house, he left the dragon on his bed. That way he would be comfortable while he got everything ready for that young thing to eat.

The brunette took care of the dragon, feeding it and giving it a lot of water before going to sleep. Barry didn’t mind if he had to sleep on the couch for a few days, so he passed the night there.

The next morning, though, when he opened his eyes, the brunette saw another man in front of him. Barry was scared for a second, and without thinking about it he pushed the stranger away, making him hit the wall.

“What the hell?” The big man growled, scratching his head where it was hit. “Why the fuck have you saved my fucking ass if you planned on killing me, you bastard?”

“Excuse me?” Barry asked, struggling to stand up without making a fool of himself and ending up on the floor. “Who are you?”

“I’m Mick. You saved my life yesterday in the forest.” The man frowned. “And now you’re going to feed me again and then you’re coming with me to save my friend and his sister.”

“What?”

“My friend’s father is a selfish bastard and it’s using Lisa to make Leonard steal for him. He almost killed me, but I could escape. However, I used all my energy to heal and when I was finally okay I was starving and couldn’t even walk.” Mick explained, not giving a shit if the human was following the story or not. “I can feel your magic and I know you’re strong, so you’re going to help me to save Leonard and Lisa. After that I’ll pay my debt staying with you and protecting you until your fragile human life reaches its end.”

“Okay, first of all, what the fuck, are you a _dragon_? How is that possible?” Barry blurted. “And if I help you, you won’t have to pay any debt, what the hell? If you stay here it’ll be because you want to, not because you have to, and of fucking course you won’t be my slave, what’s wrong with you?”

“Fine, you’ll feed me, you’ll help me and then Leonard, Lisa and I will live here until you die because we _want_ .” The man crossed his arms on his chest. “And I’ll probably fuck you too because you’re cute and I _want_ to do that too.”

“Fine!” The brunette exclaimed, only for his brain to stop working for a second. “Wait, what?”

“You can’t take it back now.” Mick said smugly. “Now give me food, I’m hungry. I’ll prepare a bag with food and water meanwhile.”

Without hesitating, the man (a dragon, wow, Barry still couldn’t believe it, the legends were true) opened the fridge, grabbed a travelling bag and started filling it with food and bottles of water. It wouldn't be a long trip, it would take only a couple of days to arrive where Leonard and Lisa were, but they needed to be prepared.

Mick didn’t know in what shape would his friends be, and he needed to eat a lot. That’s why he was starving in such a short amount of time. Due to being a fire dragon, the food that wasn’t digested almost immediately was burned by his own fire. Len and Lise were lucky because they didn’t have that problem.

“Why are you so small?” Barry asked when he finished making the breakfast, but only received a raised eyebrow as an answer. “Not you, I mean dragon you!”

“You don’t know a shit about dragons, right?” Mick growled, looking at the human like he was dumb. “Dragons can modify their size. It’s very handy to hunt for food in forests or to waste less energy. I made myself as small as I could just in case I was being followed by Lewis and to take care of my wound easily, but I almost died anyways.”

“Everything will be fine.” Barry promised softly. “Come on, let’s eat and let’s go.”

Not too long later, they were leaving the town and Mick shifted into his dragon form. He was almost as big as the brunette’s house, and Barry was amazed.

When the animal leaned for the human to climb up, he noticed Mick was more than warm. However, the almost uncomfortable temperature was forgotten when the dragon began to fly. It was something wonderful, feeling the wind in the face like that. It was almost like riding a hippogryph, but faster and more comfy.

The travel was really fast, and it was entertaining speaking with Mick. He mostly grunted, but it was nice having conversations with him when he felt like talking more.

They made some stops to eat and rest, but they arrived to their destination within a few of days. Barry could see why the dragon was like he found him if Mick hadn’t stopped even once to find some food.

“Pay attention to everything now.” The dragon warned and landed. “I might need to fight Len and pretend I’m losing or something like that. I want you to look for Lewis meanwhile and trap him.”

“I’ll use my magic to find him.” The brunette said instead. “Hopefully you won’t have to fight your friend.”

A second later, Barry wasn’t anywhere to be seen, and the next thing Mick heard was yelling. He frowned and flew towards the noise.

“Mick, come here, I have him!” The human said, focusing on having Lewis trapped inside of a ball of energy. “I don’t know how long I’ll be able to hold him like this!”

“You, insignificant piece of trash!” The dragon screamed with rage. “Leave me go or you’ll regret it!”

“Like hell I’m going to do that.” Barry frowned. “You just ate a person in front of me. Dragons can’t eat humans, it’s a specific law, and I’m an officer. You’re lucky I’m not killing you just right now.”

“Where’s Lisa?” Mick growled, seeing his friend behind of his father.

“I’ve killed her, stupid dog!” The older dragon answered sadistically. “And you’ll never find-”

Before he could finish the sentence, Barry used his magic to cut his head. He never liked that part of his job, but it was something that needed to be done.

“What the fuck?”

“He ate a human and confessed a murder. I couldn’t let that go.” The brunette said softly and looked at the other dragon. “You must be Leonard, right? I have a friend that might be able to find her… or her body.”

“No need to do that, cutie, I saved myself some hours ago.” When they turned around to where the voice have come, they saw a beautiful woman. “I was just waiting for the right moment to tell Lenny I was okay, but you were faster.”

“Well, he still ate a human.” Barry said like he needed the excuse not to feel bad for killing him.

“And he was an asshole.”

“And an awful father.” Mick added, looking for any injury on Leonard and Lisa’s bodies. When he found none, he turned his head to the brunette. “I guess we can go back home now.”

“Home?” Leonard drawled, staring at magic user with distrust.

Barry paled for a second. That look was a very scary and dangerous one. He knew the dragon was probably thinking that Mick had made a deal with him and now his friend would have to pay the debt. Apparently it was a dragon thing and Leonard wasn’t happy about it.

“Wait, you were serious?” Barry squeaked.

“Oh, yeah, I was very serious about everything.” Mick _smirked_ and oh, boy, Barry was in serious troubles.

“Oh, God.”

“No need to say that yet.” The dragon leaned so the brunette could climb up on him again. “I still haven’t put my hands on you.”

Yeah, Barry was doomed, and hearing Leonard snort or Lisa make a gagging sound didn’t help at all. He got comfortable on the dragon’s back and sighed. At least he would be able to have some fun before a lot of magic creatures' researchers made themselves comfortable at his house’s door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this fic~ 
> 
> Tomorrow I'll come back with more ColdFlash~ Next chapter of the [You've got my back (and stare at my ass)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256675) series :D I hope you enjoy it as well! :)
> 
> See you tomorrow, my lovely readers! <3


End file.
